


The Road Not Taken

by Greenplay



Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Kissing, M/M, Svidrigailov POV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: 基本上是斯维里加洛夫视角的原作向twist，从第一次正式见面开始，写到罗佳自首为止。





	1. Chapter 1

门没锁，还开着一条细细的缝，斯维里加洛夫抬头看了看门牌号，是十四号房间没错。他轻轻一推，木头门板发出一声低低的嘶哑呻吟，好像昏睡的病人被来客吵醒了似的。房间很小，不需要移动视线就能将所有家具尽收眼底，简陋的床、桌子和沙发，连衣服和个人用品都寥寥无几。

他要找的人似乎完全无意掩饰他的穷困，甚至完全无意让任何人进入自己的领域。他正靠在沙发上沉睡着，刚才细微的响动似乎传到了他的梦中，不知是不是变成了可怕的怪兽，让他剧烈地喘息起来，眼皮控制不住地颤抖着。

拉斯柯尼科夫显然在做噩梦。

斯维里加洛夫仔细端详着这个人，他和自己想象中的略有些不同。他和杜尼娅长得很像，有一张十分端正的脸庞，发色略深些，脸色苍白些，对比之下轮廓更显得消瘦，他没有杜尼娅身上那种外柔内刚的感觉。相反，斯维里加洛夫觉得，这是一个在痛苦中挣扎的人，不仅仅是因为显而易见的病症，而是因为，他的痛苦无法通过与人分享而减轻。

很有意思，跟他妹妹不一样，但比想象中更有意思。斯维里加洛夫一声不响地在沙发上坐下，视线一刻也没有离开拉斯柯尼科夫。他看出对方其实已经醒了，只是出于某种原因不愿直接面对自己。是出于对陌生人的戒心吗？但如果真有戒心的话，就应该先把门锁上，而不是扑到沙发上倒头就睡。

正如斯维里加洛夫在观察他一样，这个年轻人也在观察自己，正透过那微微颤动的眼睫毛看着自己呢！他心中不由得生起一种胜券在握的从容，毫无疑问，先忍不住的一定是拉斯柯尼科夫。

果然过了十几分钟，拉斯柯尼科夫睁开眼睛，打破了死一样的沉默。

他们的谈话一如预计中那样不友好，他对斯维里加洛夫的劣迹所知甚详，看来早已有人把所有事情告诉他了。杜尼娅的哥哥对不名誉之人极其缺乏耐心，某种程度上甚至可以说是无礼。但斯维里加洛夫并不在意，他其实希望这世间的伪君子们都更无礼些，很多人并不明白，坦诚相待才是相爱的基础。

“我真该庆幸您对我妹妹坦诚相待，好让她不至于遭人欺骗！”

“您说的没错，坦率也是杀死爱情的元凶之一。”斯维里加洛夫紧紧盯着对方的眼睛，“照您这么说，我已经犯下了多起谋杀罪，可是却没人能对我审判。”

拉斯柯尼科夫忽然战栗了一下，仿佛被他话中的某些字眼刺伤了，然后他冷笑道：“您不怕被自己的灵魂嘲笑吗？”

“灵魂？”斯维里加洛夫沉思了片刻，是灵魂而非上帝吗？有趣的家伙。

然后他以无比的坦率，说起玛尔法·彼特罗芙娜，这个把爱情带入坟墓陪葬的女人。斯维里加洛夫谈到他见到她的鬼魂的事，奇怪的是，拉斯柯尼科夫并没有对这种“迷信”嗤之以鼻，反而脱口而出：

“不知道为什么，我想您一定会遇到这类事情的。”说完后连他自己也十分惊讶。

斯维里加洛夫准确地捕捉到了他那一瞬间不加掩饰的表情，心中不由得激动起来，“您也明白对吗？我就知道您能明白！”

“明白什么？”拉斯柯尼科夫别过脸，“我不懂您在说什么，您在撒谎。”他又同样迅速地把所有表情都收了起来，摆出一副厌恶而不耐烦的姿态。

斯维里加洛夫没有反驳，也没有生气，拉斯柯尼科夫的恶劣态度无非是想把自己赶走罢了，但他可不是轻易让人如愿的好人。他脑中忽然生出一个想法，于是就说了出来，“我认为您完全明白，不然您在睡梦中看到的又是谁呢？我们是罪犯，还是牺牲者呢？”

拉斯柯尼科夫不由自主地后退了一步，深色的眼睛里有一种无法掩饰的疯狂和惊恐。他仿佛知道眼睛会出卖灵魂似的，马上闭上双眼，一手扶住椅子保持了平衡。斯维里加洛夫上前一步，握住他的另一只手，温和地说：“您不必害怕我，我可是活生生的人，不是鬼魂。”

我也不会审判您。

拉斯柯尼科夫好像全身都在发热，刚被睡眠抚平的高烧眨眼间又回到了他身上，手心都渗出了汗。他睁开眼睛，同时也想挣开斯维里加洛夫，但并没有成功，然而此刻他的眼神终于冷静下来。

“请您开门见山地说明来意，我很忙，我要出去……”

斯维里加洛夫明白这一次就到此为止了。于是他从笑谈回到正题，把关于阿芙朵佳·罗曼诺夫娜的一切计划和盘托出，比如赠给她一万卢布，并打算离开去美国旅行的事。拉斯柯尼科夫显然震惊了，他无法理解一个卑鄙无耻的淫棍为何要做一件对自己毫无益处的事情。

“您真是个疯子！我不会转告的，不，这简直是侮辱……”

“请您相信，我也能做除了坏事之外的其他事。况且，一万卢布虽然不多，却也是很有用的，难道您宁愿自己的妹妹忍受恶意的剥削，也不让她接受善意的爱吗？”

“您不配说爱！”拉斯柯尼科夫大声道，他终于甩开了那人，向房门冲去，他再也无法忍受跟这个家伙共处一室了。

然而那扇门正好被细心的斯维里加洛夫锁好了。拉斯柯尼科夫脑中一片混沌，一时间竟记不起要怎样开门，他好像已经很久没有锁过门了。两只手忽然从后面伸过来，裹住了他自己颤抖的双手，那个人的声音从耳边贴着传来。

“您不必着急，我把话说完就走。”斯维里加洛夫依然是一副淡定平和的语气，“就算我哪一天死了，在遗嘱里把钱留给令妹，她也不会接受吗？”

“很可能。您也别指望我让你们再见面。”拉斯柯尼科夫低喘着说，他尽量地往前靠，好远离身后那个恶魔。

“真遗憾，那我只好自己想办法了。”斯维里加洛夫叹了口气，“如果您愿意了解我的话，也许我们能成为朋友。”

随后他放过了这个可怜的年轻人，离开了十四号房间。

回到大街上，斯维里加洛夫一边慢慢走着一边沉思。在去旅行之前，或许还有几件有趣的事情必须要搞清楚，比如拉斯柯尼科夫心里到底藏着什么秘密。作为一个天赋异禀的恶棍，他非常相信自己的直觉。他们还有见面的机会，斯维里加洛夫暗暗地笑了。

 

TBC

 

注1：斯维里加洛夫来访时，罗佳正好做梦梦到被自己所杀的那个老太婆。而后来谈论鬼魂时，罗佳还问斯维里加洛夫是不是在醒着的时候看到的。

注2：我印象中书里好像没有直接写罗佳的眼睛是什么颜色，不过杜尼娅是黑眼睛，估计哥哥也差不多。

注3：部分台词跟原著中是一样的，不过简化了很多（这次会面他俩其实聊了很长时间很多内容），反正会看这篇同人的姑娘肯定看过原作，我就懒得一一标注啦。

注4：当时的一万卢布……相当于现在九十到三百万人民币啊！有钱！任性！

注5：拉斯柯尼科夫住在西尔公寓十四号房，陀思妥耶夫斯基也住过这个地方，后来因为参加政治小组被捕了。


	2. Chapter 2

斯维里加洛夫从没想到住在这间公寓里能遇见那么多惊喜。

像这样的廉价公寓，隔音并不是太好，他本以为可能会令人困扰，结果竟无意中听到了格外有趣的事情。

他一下子就听出了拉斯柯尼科夫的声音，这么晚了，他到那位女士家里做什么呢？尽管他知道那家伙是个禁欲之人，也没有多余的钱花在莺莺燕燕身上，可还是不免有些好奇，如果把那个“正人君子”放进自己的下流幻想里，会是什么样子呢？

拉斯柯尼科夫和索尼娅的对话很快打断了他脑海里过于生动的画面。

女人的声音很小，还发着抖，不知是因为寒冷还是害怕，男人的声音低沉而阴郁，这好像是他第一次来到索尼娅的家里，但却说那可能是最后一次了。索尼娅怯生生地说起自己的生活，她的房间，她的家庭，仿佛那样的苦难是一种难以直视的耻辱。

斯维里加洛夫听说了之前她的父亲被马车撞死的事，她的母亲似乎也陷入了疯癫之中，还有三个弟弟妹妹无人抚养，真是可怜的一家人。

“您父亲在那时把您的一切都对我说了。他还告诉我，卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺夫娜怎样跪在您的床前……”

索尼娅低声说了些话，但斯维里加洛夫听不太清。

“她给您的生活只会带来不幸，那么您还爱她吗？”拉斯柯尼科夫的问话显得异常尖锐，简直不像对待女士应有的态度。但话说回来，他对任何人的态度都称不上和善。

“当——当然！”她的声音忽然提高了，激动又悲伤地说：“您……您不明白！她是多么好的一个人！从前……她太不幸了，您不知道，啊，您不会明白的！”

她对继母的怜悯甚至超过了对自身命运的同情。斯维里加洛夫心中不禁感叹，为何饱受摧残的人仍能抱有这种情感，而坏事做尽的人却吝于施与哪怕一丁点善意呢？是因为她们已经没有可失去的东西了吗？所以才能慷慨地把心灵都奉献出去？

斯维里加洛夫几乎要为她感到愤愤不平了，可是拉斯柯尼科夫却依然冷冷地说：

“那么您以后打算怎么办呢？要知道，卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺夫娜有痨病，很快就会死的……”

“不！请别这么说！”

“到时候他们现在都得靠您养活，房东也叫他们搬家，再过几年，波列契卡多半也要走上您这条路……”

“不！不可能！上帝是决不会容许这样可怕的事情发生的！”可是只要想象一下那种可能性，她就快哭出来了。她拼命地安慰自己，想抵抗拉斯柯尼科夫话语中的可怕力量，反复地告诉自己：“不……上帝会保佑她的……”

“可是，也许根本就没有上帝呢。”这句话像刀子一样，一下子刺中了索尼娅的心。

隔壁房间顿时沉默了下来。斯维里加洛夫在那突如其来的寂静中几乎能听到自己砰砰的心跳声。罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇真是个残忍的人啊，他竟然从未发现那人也有这样残忍的一面，那么他是想怎样呢？用现实打破一个人的信仰，让灵魂彻底绝望？

哭声渐渐传来，索尼娅再也忍不住了。她哭了足足有五分钟，那其中的悲伤是如此深重，甚至比人世间的所有信仰都更加深重。斯维里加洛夫不禁想，如果上帝真的存在，也会避开她的眼睛。

然后她忽然又叫道：“您怎么了，您这是干什么？”

斯维里加洛夫竖起耳朵，往门板又贴近了些。

“我不是向你下跪，而是向人类的一切苦难下跪。”他突发惊人之语，“不过，你的确是个罪孽深重的人，因为你白白地毁了你自己，出卖了你自己，过着你极其厌恶的污秽生活，这难道还不是背叛灵魂吗？可是你为了家人，竟没有选择投河自尽了此残生……”他仿佛自己也陷入了混乱与困惑之中，“难道耻辱与圣洁能够同时并存吗？”

拉斯柯尼科夫自言自语的时候，斯维里加洛夫就明白他真正想问的是什么了。这个可怜的失去了信仰的孩子，他不明白是什么支撑着索尼娅活下去而不发疯。或死亡，或疯狂，或自甘堕落，她没有别的路可走。拉斯柯尼科夫冷漠的声音里其实充满了恐惧，只是他自己不知道，因为他害怕，害怕索尼娅的灵魂陷入黑暗，而这个世界上却没有任何人能救她。

果然他们的话题又回到了上帝身上。斯维里加洛夫苦恼地想，这对他来说恐怕是最无趣的东西了。他觉得索尼娅的心纯洁得既可爱又可怜。

索尼娅虽然短暂地崩溃了一会，但很快就重拾了对上帝的信心，“没有上帝我怎么成呢？”

拉斯柯尼科夫却依然保持着怀疑论者的态度，“那么上帝又是怎样爱您的呢？让您陷于如今这样的处境？”

“别说了！您不配问上帝的爱！”她第一次感到愤怒，“他已经做了一切。”

斯维里加洛夫几乎要笑出声了，不久前他才从拉斯柯尼科夫口中听到类似的话。到底什么是爱呢？谁又真正配谈论爱呢？爱难道是什么遥远而神秘的东西，只有圣徒才配享有吗？

然后他们读起了《圣经》，准确地说，是拉斯柯尼科夫逼她把拉撒路复活的故事念给自己听。索尼娅提到了前几天被杀的莉莎维塔，一个放高利贷的老太婆的妹妹，她俩曾经是朋友。拉斯柯尼科夫似乎对这个人格外感兴趣，追问了很多关于莉莎维塔的事。

而在这个有趣的夜晚的最后，拉斯柯尼科夫仿佛立下诅咒一般做出了许诺。

“明天，我会来告诉你是谁杀死了莉莎维塔！”

他还说，自己已经与母亲和妹妹断绝了关系，语气中有种孤注一掷的决绝，仿佛明天就是他人生的最后一天。斯维里加洛夫听到时不由得心跳加快，他觉得拉斯柯尼科夫心中的鬼魂就快要现形了，他与另一个死亡世界的联系越来越近了。

那么，到底谁的爱能让你复活呢，罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇？还是如我一般选择另一个结局？斯维里加洛夫搬来一把椅子坐下，默默地思考起他自己和另一个人的命运。

 

TBC

 

注1：斯维里加洛夫跟索尼娅住在同一幢公寓，从罗佳第一次来访开始就端着小板凳在隔壁空房间偷听了……

注2：拉撒路的故事就是一个很老套的耶稣用神力使人复活的故事。

注3：这章里的大部分对话，都是原文，当然经过了很多删减和处理。拉斯柯尼科夫在索尼娅面前跪下这一幕，我当时真的是被震到了。


	3. Chapter 3

斯维里加洛夫当然不会错过第二天晚上的好戏。事实上，整个白天里，他已经找来了所有关于日前那桩谋杀案的消息，以确保自己所知的绝不会比任何一个普通人少。

一开始是他看到索尼娅先冲回了家，眼角还隐约挂着晶莹的泪水，看来在今天的丧餐中一定是发生了非常糟糕的事。过了一阵子，拉斯柯尼科夫如约出现了。他们之间的对话十分混乱，但斯维里加洛夫还是迅速地理清了事情的要点：那个叫做卢仁的坏蛋（跟杜尼娅订婚的卑鄙小人！）为了打击拉斯柯尼科夫，恶意地陷害了索尼娅，如果不是有好心人站出来指证，只怕会落入极其悲惨的境地。

这件事仿佛是谋杀案的影子似的，拉斯柯尼科夫对着那影子说：“假如您事先就知道卢仁打算把您的家庭毁掉，而您又有做决定的权力的话，您会让他活在这个世上吗？还是让他继续作恶下去呢？是他该死呢，还是卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺夫娜该死呢？”

索尼娅似乎并没有对这样的问话感到惊讶，也许经过了昨晚的相处之后，她已经适应了拉斯柯尼科夫的怪脾气。但她的声音依然很不安，“这是上帝才能决定的事，您问我做什么呢……别折磨我了，有话直说吧！”

斯维里加洛夫感觉谜底快要揭开了，索尼娅就是那盏灯，消弭影子而使之与本体合二为一的灯。

“您说得对，索尼娅……”他的声音忽然弱了下去，好像一个用尽了力气的斗士，终于准备接受死亡的命运似的。“我请求您饶恕……我所说的关于卢仁的话，都是为我自己说的……”

又静了片刻。斯维里加洛夫怀疑他是不是又跪下去请求对方宽恕了。罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇分明是个没有信仰的人，可是他对索尼娅说的每一句话，都像是痛苦的告解。

他终于又开口了，“我昨晚走的时候说，今天会告诉您是谁杀死了莉莎维塔。”

索尼娅的声音低得几乎听不见了，“您不要吓唬我……您是怎么知道的呢？”

拉斯柯尼科夫接着把莉莎维塔如何被杀的过程说了出来，其中没有用到一个“我”字，可是此时此刻，同一扇门边的两个人，一下子都明白了他所说的可怕事实。

“好好看着我。”他说。

斯维里加洛夫不知何时已经从椅子上站了起来，他听到索尼娅惊呼了一声“主啊！”然后好像有什么东西摔倒在地。其实根据拉斯柯尼科夫之前的反常表现，他是杀人犯倒不是一件非常令人惊讶的事。斯维里加洛夫只是觉得，那个人忽然间站到了与自己相似的道路上，面临着相似的抉择。本该如此……不是吗？本该如此！意识到这一点的他一时间激动地难以自抑，竟产生了破门而入抱住那个人的冲动。

就在这时，他听到了索尼娅的痛哭声。像同情卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺夫娜时一样，她对拉斯柯尼科夫的怜悯超越了一切，“现在全世界没有……没有一个人比您更不幸了！”

那么你要怎么办呢罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇？你真的要接受圣母的爱，把整个心灵献给她吗？斯维里加洛夫狂乱的心跳冷静下来，不，没有那么容易。他所了解的拉斯柯尼科夫没有那么容易把自己交出去。

“索尼娅，也许我还不愿意去服苦役呢。”他说。他声音里隐隐的傲慢又一次浮现了出来，正是那种使他成为杀人犯的傲慢。

索尼娅显然被他那一瞬间的阴暗吓到了，可是她又太纯洁太善良了，纯洁得把缺陷当作伤口，把邪恶当作不幸。

他说到拿破仑，拿破仑会以怎样的态度面对人生？斯维里加洛夫不假思索地在心里回答道：当然是胜利者的态度。这世间就是一片巨大的麦田，卑微的人们扎根在脏兮兮的土地里，为了一丁点阳光和雨露拼命挣扎着向上生长，直到生命沉重得压弯自己的腰，直到最后被无情的镰刀收割！

斯维里加洛夫非常庆幸，多亏了命运女神的眷顾，他得以免于被收割的命运，他甚至成为了收割别人的家伙（而且收割的是更美丽的玫瑰而非麦子），但他从不认为自己就因此而欠了整个世界，他享受，他理所当然，他不相信审判。

“我要毫不诡辩地去杀人，为了我自己去杀人！我杀人——并不是为了养活母亲——那是瞎话！我杀人，也不是为了取得财富和权力以后成为人类的恩主，我只是为了我自己：我想弄清楚，我跟大家一样是虱子呢，还是人？我能不能跨过障碍？我敢不敢弯下腰去拾取权力，我是个发抖的畜生呢，还是我有权……”

“您有权杀人？”索尼娅惊呼。

与此同时，斯维里加洛夫在门的另一边低声道，“如果有权杀人的话，为什么心灵会陷于痛苦之中呢？您输了！罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇您输了！”

可是拉斯柯尼科夫还没有认输，他还想要证明自己终究不是一只“虱子”，哪怕只有一丝微渺的希望，他的傲慢都不肯乖乖俯首。索尼娅悲伤的哭声仿佛带有蛊惑的力量：“您是罪犯，可您更是魔鬼的牺牲品……”

“牺牲品？”拉斯柯尼科夫打断道。他喃喃自语了几句话，那或许是斯维里加洛夫最想听清的几句话。

“我毁掉了自己的人生，我杀死的是我自己……”

哭声渐渐小了，索尼娅仿佛从燃尽的死灰中忽然汲取了勇气，她甚至已经答应要和拉斯柯尼科夫一起坐牢，一起受难，一起背十字架。可是他并没有立即接过对方的十字架，他的沉默深得犹如这个夜晚。

斯维里加洛夫很好奇他最终会选择哪一条路，会如索尼娅所说的，以痛苦向大地赎罪吗？他很好奇，走向十字架的拉斯柯尼科夫，是会被钉死在上面，还是复活。

他脑中回响起索尼娅悲伤的呼声，“世上没有比您更不幸的人了！”思绪又飘向了杜尼娅，哦杜尼娅！她可会对他有一丝一毫这样的怜悯？她会理解他宽恕他吗？会爱他吗？

斯维里加洛夫回到自己的房间里，摸出那把早已准备好的手枪。听了拉斯柯尼科夫今晚的告解之后，他明白自己不能再无所事事地闲晃下去了。是时候去处理正事，这是他来彼得堡的唯一理由不是吗？他自言自语地叹息道：“可怜的人啊，若不被拯救，或没有可以拯救之人，你们的灵魂将无可凭依！”

 

TBC

 

注1：大部分台词为原文，有删减和改动。本篇中省略了很多罗佳解释他犯罪的原因的那一大段话，原文非常精彩，他的主要思想和性格都体现在其中，是我觉得全书最好的章节之一，可惜没法复述，也不应该复述。

注2：拉斯柯尼科夫向索尼娅坦白之后，本来还紧接着另一段剧情，有一个人来敲门通知他们索尼娅家的消息，不过跟斯维里加洛夫无关，所以他即便听了墙角我也懒得写啦。比较可怕的事在下一章。


	4. Chapter 4

斯维里加洛夫默默地看着人群中的那个人。他不知不觉地跟着他走了很长的一段路，从没有一刻跟丢过。回想起来，这实在是一件很奇妙的事，或许是因为，拉斯柯尼科夫对他来说就像一个孤立在尘世的灵魂，他不像实体，反而更像……没错，鬼魂！把自己跟其他人类都区别开来，无论是多么拥挤纷扰的所在，都能一眼望到。

而拉斯柯尼科夫似乎总是出现在苦难深重的地方。他不久前才说卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺夫娜活不长了，如今这预言就在明晃晃的大街上应验了。那个女人在众目睽睽之下发疯发病而亡，最后一丝尊严都被痛苦吞噬殆尽。索尼娅和孩子们哭成一片，围观的众人哄哄然不知如何是好。

拉斯柯尼科夫看到斯维里加洛夫时吓了一跳，更出乎他意料的是，那个人竟然径直向他走过来，低声说：“罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇，我有话要跟您说。”

斯维里加洛夫抓着他的手腕把他拉到远处的墙角里，表示自己愿意出钱负责索尼娅继母的丧葬事务，以及资助几个孩子到好的孤儿院生活，这样索尼娅就不必继续待在火坑里。

“您到底想要什么？乐善好施可不是您的风格。”拉斯柯尼科夫怀疑地问。

“您就当作我是在用阿芙朵佳·罗曼诺夫娜的一万卢布吧，”斯维里加洛夫笑了，“这难道不是一种善心吗？”

“我不相信，”拉斯柯尼科夫往墙边挪了挪，“就算您从今天开始学做好人，我也不会让您对我妹妹的企图得逞。”

“如果我真有什么企图，完全可以用更有效的方式来逼您就范不是吗？我只是出于纯粹的同情心，毕竟她跟放高利贷的老太婆不一样，并不是该死的‘虱子’。”

这句轻飘飘的话彻底把拉斯柯尼科夫钉在了原地，他本来就苍白的脸色一下子变得透明，仿佛在光天化日之下被晒伤的鬼魂。

“您怎么……知道？”他的声音惊慌起来。

斯维里加洛夫托起他的手掌，一根一根手指抚摸过去，好像在感受鬼魂难得的温度似的，而对方竟然动也没动。他慢条斯理地解释自己这两个晚上的见闻，脸上一直挂着发自内心的微笑：

“您看，我不是说过，我们能成为朋友的。世上没有比我更好的朋友了……”

 

对拉斯柯尼科夫来说，这就像掉入了一个陷阱里，猎人不知什么时候会来，而他已经被噩运的网紧紧攫住了。他总在想着斯维里加洛夫的事，他想弄明白那个人到底有什么目的，可是脑子里是一团迷雾，什么都看不清。问题不能就这么吊在空中，必须解决，必须去找他。如果有必要，甚至可以……

他知道斯维里加洛夫并没有向警察告发自己，不然的话波尔费利今天来的时候就应该直接逮捕他，而不是耍那些试探人心的小把戏。他的头昏昏沉沉的，被连日的精神折磨弄得疲惫不堪，而这一切都是斯维里加洛夫引起的！他是最大的威胁，别的什么人都可以应付，就连波尔费利这个精明的家伙也可以尽力周旋，只有他，像自己的影子一样根本无法摆脱。

他拖着脚步慢慢地往斯维里加洛夫的住处走去，天色才刚刚暗下来，他知道这个时候索尼娅不会在家，她不会被卷入他们之间的一切……

斯维里加洛夫仿佛专程在等他似的，几乎在敲门声响起的同时就打开了门。

他亲切地招呼拉斯柯尼科夫坐下，就好像对待真正的朋友似的，但最终这间屋子里没有一个人坐下。

“别装模作样了，我们不是什么朋友。您很清楚自己手里握着我的秘密，请您直说，到底想要什么？”

“我想要了解您，除此之外别无他意。”斯维里加洛夫以一贯的诚恳语气说，“我来彼得堡并不是为了加害您，我有自己的事情要做，只是您正好给我带来了极大的乐趣，因此我稍微推迟了一下原计划而已。”

“看着我走投无路的样子，你想必得到了极大的乐趣了？”拉斯柯尼科夫不自觉提高了声音。他讨厌被人当作奇珍异兽来赏玩，他讨厌被人窥视自己的内心。

“一点不错，”斯维里加洛夫毫不客气地直言道，“听到您灵魂的痛苦叫喊，简直是一种享受。”他凝视着拉斯柯尼科夫的眼睛出奇得亮，像是点燃了以欲望为脂膏的火把。

“所以我不会把您出卖给警察局的，那太浪费了，他们不懂您除了罪犯身份以外的价值，”斯维里加洛夫说，“但我很遗憾我必须告诉杜尼娅，她比任何人都要关心您的状况。您近来的反常行为让她难过又不安，即使是我这样的人……”

“您还敢在我面前提起她的名字！”拉斯柯尼科夫怒道，他不由自主地握紧双拳，一时间忘了自己本不是要来吵架的，“不，您并不关心我们兄妹之间的感情，图谋不轨的卑鄙小人……您只是想用我来要挟她，让她再一次为自己的亲哥哥牺牲，是不是？”

“令妹的高尚情操并不会使您蒙羞呀，只要她愿意，我可以帮助您摆脱这桩案子，去国外，去天涯海角都可以，毕竟在犯罪这件事上，我还算有些许经验。”

“你……你做梦！别想让我们沦为跟你一样的人！”拉斯柯尼科夫好像被那“脱罪”的提议侮辱了似的，他控制不住地挥舞着双手，此时如果带了斧子来的话，他很有可能一怒之下就杀了对方。

“又有什么不一样呢？”斯维里加洛夫心平气和地说，“我因为色欲而犯罪，您呢？为了更简单的原因，就杀了两个人。犯罪一次之后，就忍不住会有第二次……如果我说我一定要去见令妹，让她接受我的爱，您又会怎样呢？”他说着便从外衣口袋里掏出某件东西，推到对方面前。

那是一把手枪。

拉斯柯尼科夫觉得一阵晕眩，视线中的一切都被脑中忽然冲上来的热血模糊了，他无法忍受，他不知道自己的手是怎样握住了那把枪，他只知道手指一点也不听使唤，完全没有力气，可是却像是被什么东西牵引着一样按上了扳机。

斯维里加洛夫就站在他两步之外，就算他是个瞎子，也很难错失目标。

斯维里加洛夫向他走近了一步，双目灼灼发亮，直视着他的眼睛。“就算如此，您也不承认我们的灵魂有相似的可能吗？”

“不……”现在连嘴唇也无法控制地颤抖起来了，“绝不……”

“如果您此刻不动手，那么我就请杜尼娅明天过来。”他又往前一动。

拉斯柯尼科夫想后退，可是身体跟不上大脑的反应，已经先一步被对方抱在了怀里。冰冷的手枪抵着那人的胸膛，只要一下，只要那么一下，就能结束一切，忘记所有烦扰和折磨，杀掉灵魂中的恶魔，把安宁还给妹妹和母亲！你早就是个杀人犯了不是吗！

可是他没有。

他闭上眼睛，却无法阻止眼泪任性地从脸颊上滑落，手枪任性地从手中滑落。斯维里加洛夫靠近了些，捧住他的脸庞，细细地吻他的眼角，也吻他口中的“放过我吧”。这张脸跟杜尼娅是多么像啊！世上竟有一种美，可以将斯维里加洛夫直接判死吗？

夜色已经完全笼罩了整幢公寓，房间里没有点蜡烛，斯维里加洛夫坐在阴影里，看着昏睡在沙发上的拉斯柯尼科夫。他脸上还挂着泪痕，嘴唇还湿润着，看起来就像世界上最无助最可怜的孩子。

然而此时此刻，斯维里加洛夫最同情的却是自己。

 

TBC

 

注1：原作中拉斯柯尼科夫和斯维里加洛夫最后一次见面应该是在小饭馆里，对话也很好玩，不过我为了缩短时间线（以及不可告人的原因）改在了公寓里。其实他俩之间的对手戏基本上挺和谐的，乱七八糟的闲聊特别多，没什么吵架的内容。

注2：然后我把杜尼娅的那场戏移植到了罗佳身上，试想如果他面对同样的处境，会有什么样的火花（其实就算把妹妹换成哥哥，剧情走向也不会变呢）……总之，罗佳和斯维里加洛夫之间，二人必死一个。

注3：斯维里加洛夫曾经暗示过，杜尼娅是有可能爱过他的（一点点，但绝不承认），在这件事上我相信他。而兄妹俩这么相似的性格，他们口中“绝不”的意思可能也是一样的。


	5. Chapter 5

在去旅行之前，斯维里加洛夫安排好了所有身外之事。

时间不多了，他等不及让拉斯柯尼科夫自己做决定，只能推他一把了。他先去见了索尼娅，把三千卢布托付给她，不，或许他是把更重要的事情托付给了她。

“您会需要这笔钱的，您会跟他一起去西伯利亚的，对吗？”

索尼娅点点头，她的蓝眼睛中没有一丝一毫的畏惧，仿佛西伯利亚不是流放的苦地，而是上帝的花园。斯维里加洛夫对这种人从来就无法理解，他甚至觉得，无法理解她是一种幸运。

然而拉斯柯尼科夫是不幸的。

然后他又去见了自己的未婚妻。她依然像朵娇花一样漂亮可爱，世界上再没有比她更漂亮可爱的小东西了，特别是在领了他的一万五千卢布之后。斯维里加洛夫深知她是爱自己的，那是比任何建立在虚幻许诺之上的爱都要真切的爱情。

他离开未婚妻的家时，已经是深更半夜，倾盆大雨终于停了，只有风声不止，依然不知疲倦地吹拂着夜空下的彼得堡。

斯维里加洛夫去了“阿德连诺波尔”旅馆，要了一个普通小房间和少许饮食。他并不是打算在这里结束（弄脏他人的旅馆未免太不体面了），只是需要一点时间静一静，甚至好好睡一觉。不管是住在他那殷实的乡下家里，还是索尼娅的隔壁，他都很少能平静地入睡……此刻却想在凄风苦雨的发霉小旅馆里寻求安宁吗？

他把外衣脱下，钻进被窝里，哪怕一会也好。

安宁很快就来了。窗外树叶的飒飒声响渐渐褪入了夜色之中，月亮从晴朗的天空中升起，小木屋的潮湿气味散去，玫瑰的芬芳在花园里默默滋长。他们第一次靠得那么近，他几乎可以闻到杜尼娅发间淡淡的香气，四下寂静无人，只有夜莺婉转啼叫。

斯维里加洛夫握住她的手，虔诚地吻了上去，比敬拜任何神祇都要虔诚，这是他一生中最接近救赎的时刻。

“请让我皈依，请您爱我。”他近乎痛苦地乞求道。

杜尼娅并没有抽回手，只是懒洋洋地看着他，乌黑的双眼从未像此刻这般美丽。可就在她开口的一刹那，一把斧子急速地挥下，像断头台上的巨大铡刀从天而降，不由分说地把他的美人劈成了两半。血液疯狂地喷涌出来，溅了他一头一身，她的整个身躯一时间化作了血的喷泉，前一刻那让人跪拜亲吻的一切都化成了活生生的地狱。

拉斯柯尼科夫站在她身后，手中握着血淋淋的斧子，他像是忽然意识到了这并不是梦似的，全身剧烈的颤抖起来。他倒转斧子的刃面，贴向自己的脖颈，他看着斯维里加洛夫，眼中的绝望比月光还要苍白。

“不！”

斯维里加洛夫冲他扑过去，一把挥开了那要命的斧子，两个浑身是血的人一同倒在地上。

“不……”

斯维里加洛夫猛地睁开双眼，从潮湿的地板弹了起来。他不知是什么时候蹬离了被窝，这屋子也不知是什么时候被风掀开了窗。雨又开始淅淅沥沥地下，透过栏杆冷冷地洒在他身上，窗外稀薄的月亮跟拉斯柯尼科夫一样苍白。

在风雨声中默默坐了一阵子，他自言自语道：“看来只有一种法子能得到安宁了。”

 

傍晚的太阳还没有落下，白日里未散去的热气晒得人头脑昏沉，拉斯柯尼科夫沿着运河一直走，他走到桥边，在那里停了很久。他曾经多少次注视着自己在涅瓦河上的倒影啊！他想着就那么投河自尽，与幻影合二为一，可到底还是没有这样做。人的命运要是像河道一样清晰可见就好了，然而在他的人生中，遇到的尽是充满陷阱的桥，每一座都在诱惑着他跳下去。

他朝干草市场走去，一路上经过了很多人，却又好像什么都没有经过，这是要去哪儿呢？感觉就像是前往一个从未谋面的异国，一旦登岸之后，就会永远地离开俄罗斯大地，成为一无所有的羁旅之人。他按照索尼娅所说的，跪倒在广场中心，以痛苦的唇亲吻那片罪孽深重的大地，就如同上一次亲吻一个人那样。

“哥们，他这是要到耶路撒冷去，现在向他的孩子们，向他的祖国告别呢。他向大伙磕头致敬，吻着京城圣彼得堡和它的土地。”围观经过的人群里发出一阵笑声。

警察局离这不远，拉斯柯尼科夫走得很慢，这短短的路程之中，他脑中仿佛多了很多需要思考的东西，似乎不想个清楚就不能开口说话。但他终究还是走进了那栋建筑里。

伊利亚·彼特罗维奇正好在那，看到他热情地打了个招呼。这位喜欢高谈阔论的警官扯着他聊了好一会，不断述说着自己妻子对于读书人的敬佩与仰慕，又提到受教育者是如何滥用了智慧……拉斯柯尼科夫目光呆滞地看着另一个方向，并未认真听他说话，也许今天并不是自首的好日子，看吧，他想找的人并不在，这位傻乎乎的警官又什么都不懂，一切都不对，不该是现在，不知不觉中他已经扶着楼梯慢慢往回走了……

“……您再看看自杀的人有多少？简直无法想象！那位先生姓什么来着，就是刚才报告在彼得堡岛开枪自杀的那位？”

“斯维里加洛夫。”一个小职员冷漠地应道。

拉斯柯尼科夫忽然回过了神。他马上问伊利亚·彼特罗维奇确认了一遍死者姓名，“真的是斯维里加洛夫？”

“是的，他刚来彼得堡不久，还很有钱呢……”

警官后来说的话就像嗡嗡的杂音一样在拉斯柯尼科夫耳边盘旋，他紧紧扣住楼梯扶手保持平衡，他无法相信自己的耳朵。他抬起疲惫的双眼，却在那一刻发现连眼睛也无法相信了。

斯维里加洛夫正站在他面前，脱下帽子向他致意。这个人不是刚才自杀了吗？难道警察局收到了错报？

他看到那个人的嘴唇动了动，好像说了句什么话。按理说隔着半段楼梯的长度，没人能听到那句话的内容，可是斯维里加洛夫的声音却越过了所有的杂音，清晰无比地传到了他耳边，像是鬼魂贴上了耳背：

“您只有一种方法能摆脱我，那就是活下去。再见，罗佳。”

拉斯柯尼科夫摇了摇头，想把那要命的幻觉给甩掉，果然再次睁眼一看，那个人已经不在了。他浑身一阵战栗，仿佛被一道无声的闪电贯穿了心灵。世上竟有死人的鬼魂，可以直接审判活人吗？

他转过身，慢慢地一步一步走回警官的办公桌前，他知道自己已经别无选择。

“是我……是我杀的。”

 

—完—

 

注1：部分台词来自原文，有删减和改动。

注2：斯维里加洛夫做的那个梦，来自他自己描述的“杜尼娅可能爱过他”的一些碎片线索，实际上他最后在小旅馆里做的是另外两个梦，也跟他的经历有关。

注3：原作中，罗佳最后去警察局自首，但过程中仍然犹豫了很久，然后无意中听到斯维里加洛夫自杀的死讯，又犹豫了一会之后，回去认罪了。当时我没注意到时间线，现在仔细想想，说不定斯维里加洛夫就是故意的。这家伙对罗佳的态度真是很谜，明明有机会做任何事情，明明手里握着所有的筹码，两兄妹都可以任他摆布，可他就是一张牌也不打，最后来一枪结束一切……啧啧，老陀对罗佳爱得深沉。

注4：苏联1969年版的《罪与罚》电影就是结束于罗佳最后自首的话，而没有拍原作的尾声（可能是西伯利亚那个结局到底还是怪怪的吧）。不过这个版本呢，我觉得也不甚理想……其实并没有看到过理想的版本。

注5：标题The Road Not Taken，是弗罗斯特的《未选择的路》，中学课本的老朋友，虽然不是俄国人的诗，时间也比老陀要晚，不过我觉得挺适合的这篇文的。


End file.
